


You suck, but I'm better at sucking (you off)

by DreamPhonix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blow Jobs, Derek likes sucking cock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPhonix/pseuds/DreamPhonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had to restrain himself from touching Stiles all night when all he could think about that Stiles was wearing his henley and smelling so damn good. Now that the pack's gone though, Derek can finally kiss and lick and <i>suck</i> his beautiful and sexy boyfriend and he won't stop until Stiles is covered in his scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You suck, but I'm better at sucking (you off)

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Sterek ficlet. :) I thought about making this part if my series but I decided against it. It just a fic on its on. Although, by all means, if you want to think of it as part of the series then that's fine. :P
> 
> enjoy reading!

The moment the last member of the pack was out the door Stiles was pushed into the nearest wall and felt a hot mouth on his. The kiss was rough, full of tongue and emotions, a desperate need to touch and feel, to be close to each other.  
He kissed back just as hard, throwing his arms over Derek's shoulder and pulling him closer. God, he loved being Derek's boyfriend. It's everything he'd it expected to be and so much more. Derek was hot and sexy and sweet and romantic, all wrapped up in a gigantic, gorgeous package. A package that belonged to him and nobody else, just as he and his package (he) belonged to Derek. They groaned into each others mouth, their tongue battling for dominance with online their quick breaths and gasps between them. Derek's hand wandered from his face over his chest to his hips and he gripped down hard, hoisting him up the wall so Stiles could wrap his legs around Derek's torso. 

“I've been wanting to do this the moment you walked in.” Derek said, kissing from his lips down to Stiles' jaw and neck, sucking bruising marks into the soft flesh. “You looked so sexy in my shirt. A bit loose on your arms and shoulders but so damn gorgeous. I can't believe you did that to me. Walking around all night, smelling like that and expecting me to just stay away from you.” 

He bit down on the pale skin there, causing Stiles to groan and slip a hand into Derek's soft strands and tucking at them. He pushed his hips down into Derek's, rubbing their crotches together and feeling the satisfying sensation of friction through his jeans that made him groan and throw his head back. Derek pushed him further into the wall, one hand slipped up Stiles' – Derek's – shirt and griping at the soft skin there and the other placed next to Stiles on the wall.

“I bet you thought about throwing everyone out to have your wicked way with me.” His breath was coming out in short patches only interrupted by the soft moans that Derek was coaxing from him. “Maybe you even thought about just going for it, not caring that anyone is looking.”

Derek groaned into his neck, his hips jerking forward. “Yesss.” Derek breathed mouthing at the abused skin on Stiles' neck. “But you wouldn't let me. Every time I tried to touch you, you just slipped away, smirking and just shacking your head. It drove me mad.”

Stiles laughed lightly. Derek knew him so well. He knew exactly when Stiles was trying to provoke a reaction out of him and most times he succeeded in getting the exact reaction out of Derek he was going for. Sometimes though, Stiles wanted to tease Derek. He knew which buttons he had to press in order for Derek to get all hot and bothered. He loved it when Derek was desperate to touch and kiss him, to cover every last bit of Stiles' skin in Derek's scent. It usually also ended with awesomely hot, steamy couple sex, so there is that.

“C'mon Derek, let's move this to the couch. As hot as wall sex is, I'm not up for it tonight. He. You get it? Up.” 

Derek laughed into his neck and pressed a last kiss to the red skin there. His hands slipped to Stiles' tights, pulling him up a bit so Stiles could tighten his legs around Derek's torso. “You are so ridiculous.” said Derek and Stiles just leaned down and kissed his mouth again while Derek walked over to the couch and dumped him on it. 

“Hey! Now is that a way to treat his boyfriend?”  
“Only the ones that deserve it for being a cock tease.”

Stiles smirked, watching as Derek moved to pull his henley over his head and throwing it over his shoulder. Stiles breath hitched. No matter how many times he saw any form of naked Derek he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that this gorgeous man was his boyfriend. Derek moved closer, kneeling over Stiles on the couch and straddling his lap. Immediately Stiles hands found their way to Derek's abs and chest, running them over Derek's softly toned skin.  
“Have I ever told you how fucking beautiful you are?” he breathed and looked up to Derek just in time to see a blush forming on his cheeks. And that's another thing Stiles loves about Derek. How adoringly cute Derek reacts to complements other than 'you are so hot'. It took him a while to realize that Derek was just on overgrown puppy, all soft and affectionate when you let him.  
“Yes, multiple times, actually.” He kissed Stiles again, a soft, sweet kiss, just a press of lips. Then a hand slipped under his shirt again and Derek thumbed over his sensitive nipple, making Stiles groan and push his hips up into Derek's. “Take your shirt off, too. I want to trace your moles with my tongue and suck some more bruised into your skin.”  
Stiles smirked up at Derek, making a show of pulling the soft garment up slowly, watching Derek looking at the patch of skin with longing eyes. Finally, he shrugged the shirt off of his body and threw it over Derek's shoulder where it landed on the TV. The moment his chest was freed, Derek's mouth was on his skin again, sucking and biting down at his chest. He sucked hard, thrusting his hips into Stiles' again and smirking into his chest when Stiles gasps loudly. 

“I wanna suck you off.”

Derek's words went right to Stiles' dick. “God, Derek.” It was kind of a shock for Stiles to find out that Derek loved sucking cock. Stiles didn't know it was possible for someone outside of porn to love sucking cock so much. Derek continued biting down on Stiles' skin and rocking his hips into Stiles' rhythmically, picking up speed every now and then and it made Stiles even harder.

“What do you say? Are you up for it?” smirked Derek, a hand wandering from Stiles chest to his crotch, stroking at the fabric there lightly before cupping Stiles' hard dick through his jeans. It wasn't enough, not nearly enough and Stiles whined and pushed his crotch up into Derek's hand. 

“Derek, _please._ ”

“Please what, Stiles?”

“Please touch me, suck me, get your tongue all over me. I wanna feel your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh well then, when you ask so nicely.” With that Derek's smirked widened and he slid from Stiles' lap, kissing and sucking his way down Stiles chest and stomach. His beard roughing up the soft skin of Stiles' belly, before Derek sucked in another dark bruise right next to Stiles' bellybutton. 

“Get on with it!” Stiles said, trusting his clothed dick towards Derek's face and finally, _finally_ Derek knelt before him on the floor, hands working on Stiles' button and zipper before pulling his pants down his legs alongside with his boxers. His cock was fully hard, the tip glistening with precum. He stroked himself slowly, watching Derek as he, too, opened his jeans and pulled his dick out. He wrapped one hand around his own dick and with the other slapping Stiles' hand away and replace it with his own hand. Derek actually licked his lips before leaning in and licking a long strip from root to tip. Stiles' hands flew to Derek's hair, his head thrown back and a long, loud moan escaping his lips.  
“ _Yessss!_ ” he hissed while Derek twirled his tongue over the head before pressing it to the underside of Stiles' dick. Stiles had to restrain himself from just fucking up into Derek's mouth, getting all of his cock into that sweet heat. Of course he knew Derek could take it, would be happy to get a bit rougher but at times likes this Stiles liked it when Derek set the pace. When Derek gave him permission to fuck his mouth. He felt Derek pulling away slightly, his hand covering and stroking the part of Stiles' cock that wasn't covered by his mouth, before going in again and hollowing out his cheeks. God, the sounds Derek made, like sucking Stiles' cock was the best thing ever. There was nothing more erotic than seeing Derek enjoy himself while giving Stiles a blowjob. He felt a hand on his hip, tugging lightly and when he looked down he saw Derek looking up to him, watching him as he slowly but steadily set a new pace. He popped his head up and down, moaning softly around Stiles' could and never breaking eye contact. Stiles could feel his orgasm building up, could feel the low burn in his abdomen already. 

Suddenly though, Derek stopped and pulled off of Stiles with a soft pop. His cock was shinny with Derek's saliva and he shuddered at the cold air. He whined, trusting his hips towards Derek's face again but Derek held his hips down firmly. “You know what I'd really like right now, Stiles? You fucking my mouth. No restrictions, no holding back. You know I can take it and I want you to. I wanna taste you, I wanna feel you let go. I wanna feel you come down my throat.” With that Derek took Stiles in again and Stiles closed his eyes in pleasure. When he nodded, Stiles gripped at Derek's hair and trusted his hips up. He felt the delicious squeeze of Derek's throat and it was perfect. He tugged at Derek's hair, fucking his mouth roughly and it only took him a few more thrust before he was coming and feeling Derek swallow every last bit of his cum. He looked down again in time to see Derek pulling off and moving his hand in a quick jerking motion, desperate to come. He pulled up Derek from his knees, kissing him and slipping his tongue into Derek's mouth and tasting himself on Derek. 

“Derek, Derek I want you to come on me. Please, I wanna smell like you and sex. I wanna smell like us. Please.” He sighed into Derek's. Derek groaned and nodded his agreement, panting into Stiles' mouth while knelt over Stiles on the couch again, jerking himself. It was so hot seeing Derek like this, seeing Derek so vulnerable and open. He slapped Derek hand away and slipped his own long fingers around his boyfriend's cock, pulling at his dick in quick, jerky motions. It took only a couple more strokes before Derek was coming with a low groan, coating Stiles' chest in long, white strips. Still panting heavily, he rubbed his cum into Stiles' skin smiling satisfyingly down at Stiles and then proceeded to kiss him. “I love you.” he mumbled into Stiles' mouth.

“I love you, too. Now rest first, shower later. Pack night and hot sex with you is really exhausting.” Derek laughed, pulling Stiles up and they both stepped out of their jeans and boxers and then lay back down again, with Stiles lying across Derek, his head resting on Derek's chest and Derek's arm wrapped around Stiles' middle. Derek pulled the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch over them, tucking Stiles closer and pressing a kiss to the top of Stiles' head. They lay there for a couple of minutes when Stiles phone went off with a new text message. He wiggled away from under Derek's arm to grab his phone and almost fell of the couch while doing so but Derek caught him at the last second. 

**Scott (11:31pm)**  
Are U still @ Derek's I think I forgot my jacket, can U plz take it with U.

 

 **Scott (11:43pm)**  
Never mind, I'll just pick it up myself

 

 **Scott (11:54pm)**  
OMG Dude, gross. U totally could have warned me about dick stuff going on.

 

 **Scott (11:58pm)**  
Also, I'm maybe a bit jealous. 

 

 **Scott (11:58pm)**  
damn, your man can suck cock

 

 **Scott (11:59pm)**  
Don't tell Derek I said that.

 

Stiles actually ended up laughing out loud but refused to let Derek see his phone. After some wrestling he managed to get the phone from Stiles and promptly blushed again when he read Scott's text.  
“He's right, you know. You are definitely very good at sucking cock. I would know from first hand demonstrations.” 

“Shut up.” 

“But it's true!”

“Stiles.”

“Although I must say I that you are an even better kisser.”

Stiles laughed and Derek just smiled and pulled Stiles in for another bruising kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first time writing porn. also, I'm not a guy so I've no idea if it's any accurate. Maybe I should have written from Derek's point of view instead.. lol.
> 
> let me know what you guys think about it. :)


End file.
